


The Forgotten

by mforpaul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: A group of "explorers" lands on a new planet, they are sent from a mothership to find out whether humans can live on this earth.Rafael has a thirst for revolution, trying to make this possible new home a better place than the one he left. Sonny with the same intention is eager to include everyone into these plans.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Barisi Genres & Tropes Challenge





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to me and I went with it. I was hoping to be the first one to post to this collection but someone was faster than me. No beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> And I completely stole plot elements from The 100🤷🏼♀️
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

A smile only plays in small tones around his lips. He sets his jaw which only highlights the prominence of its line. His eyes basically spit fire, only figuratively of course. But there's doubt he's agitated, so it could very well be literally. 

He spreads his arms wide, an _in_ viting gesture that is more demanding in nature than it is including. And Sonny knows that the man is riding that fine line between pulling his listeners close and warning them not to fuck with him. 

Straight back, a posture full of courage. He stands in front of them all like a stature set in stone. 

The white t-shirt has stains of grey dirt on him, but everyone understands all along that he doesn't fear to get his hands dirty. He has just pushed back his black jacket while driving home a point, it's now crumbled on the floor next to him. 

This is why the t-shirt doesn't sit quite right, it exposes some chest hair and a golden necklace. Sonny understands that the way he looks is out of place for he expects him to have a usually composed self. His way of being undone only puts him more _into_ place, because the man is making this place his own. He is _owning_ that speech, every single word of it. And isn't that the way he compares himself all along. 

Not to mention that he has a voice like a singing bird, he speaks over the space of the clearing to 101 people without the smallest effort. 

A slight preference for drama and a hang for overdoing his point are doing the rest of the deeds. Even in the last row every single one is clinching to his lips. 

That people are even following this idiot is beyond Sonny. 

They need to concentrate on finding ways to communicate back to the mothership, Sonny can only imagine that his friends back on the _NX Forlorn_ must be worrying sick. 

Not too mention that help is needed fast. 

"After all we're just doing what they're asking from us, _we explore_ ," Rafael grins broadly while he shouts into the crowd who answer him with roaring laughter. 

Rafael's grin is not far from smug, shit-eating certainly, a look that is uncalled for and in the pit of his stomach Sonny senses how dangerous this look is. 

"They sent us here first, _so generously_ ," Rafael rolls his eyes hard and again a few pahs from the crowd agree with him. "So it's up to us. From the beginning, it was up to us to save humanity. Here we are!"

Not just the humans on _Forlorn_ need a new home, also they, the explorers, need help desperately, to survive, no matter how survivable this planet seems so far. This planet, that the counsel in a heart-rending moment has decided to dub _Lovelorn_ (in connection to their ship Forlorn and their wish to… Sonny can only shake his head to the overladen sap that seems to lead the counsel's decisions more so often). 

"We're here and we're gonna establish the rules!" 

Rafael pushes his fist up in the air. His beautifully undone hair and the beard only round up the picture he paints, he impersonates what they seek. They, _the explorers_. A group of 101 people, men, women, non-binaries in matching outfits that establish the group of explorers. 

Not a reason, but a way into revolution. 

"This time it is us who establish the rules!" 

Despite the desperate sentiment that has tipped the counsel towards choosing _Lovelorn_ as the future home of humankind, this planet looks good so far. Sonny doesn't know what he can only expect that the counsel was merely hedging their bets. 

It is not just beyond expectation but also against better knowledge, that this is looking good so far. Sonny can't stop looking around, trying to find the problem with this planet. The explorers already have spent a day here. They found water, something nutritional to eat. There have been no significant temperature drops or acid winds or whatever horrors of survival they've expected to find. 

Against all odds, they're winning so far. 

"This earth is fruitful, it's almost like a sign," Rafael has lowered his voice, well knowing about the effect of it. Even Sonny cannot fight the small shiver running down his spine. It's not just his voice, his whole charisma gives Rafael an aura of being larger than life, although his small stature requires him to stand on a chair. "And I will make sure that we make this last. This time. But we need to be strong, so we will not allow to be slowed down." 

Rafael points to a small radio station that they had brought into the middle of the little shelter they have established. 

"We have time to report back." 

There's this grin again. Rafael winks into the front row of the crowd, at no one in particular and everyone at the same time and elicits more than a few delighted sighs all the same. Now it's Sonny who rolls his eyes, although to his own demay he can't blame whoever happens to be at the receiving end of Rafael's charme. 

"It's not like they expected to hear from us anyway."

Rafael's followers feel that this is the end of his little motivational speech. The clearing fills up with noises of approval that almost sound like the humming of a beehive. 

Sonny feels uncomfortable in all of this. Not because of the noise, which he still thinks is not a good idea. 

They are _new_ here. 

They don't _know_ what is waiting for them in the forests that sorround them. 

It's only the clever choice to stay _quiet_. 

_"If there's anyone here, they've seen us already,_ " was Rafael's bold response. Bold, simply because it was that. Boldness which is unfortunately part of Rafael's charme. _"We came in a fucking rocket."_

No, Sonny feels uncomfortable because it's working. Rafael doesn't just have an audience. The audience is listening to him with open ears. Rafael's words find the anger in them. 

_"We fell from the sky!"_

So when Rafael turns around to leave (dramatic exit indeed), Sonny follows him back into his tent quickly (before, as Sonny fears, Rafael will choose a rando from the crowd to follow him, just as he did yesterday). 

"Rafael, we need to get the radio going!" 

"Who decided you make decisions here?" 

"Who decided you do?" 

Rafael only laughs. It is a laugh from a high horse, unfortunately a high horse that Rafael deserves, given the scene they have just left. 

"No one has thought any of this through." He points outside where they can still here the roaring of the crowd. "It's just a group of misfits. No one gave us a lead, just a direction." 

With his hand Rafael motions a gesture downwards, imitating how the drop ship literally fell on Lovelorn. With stress on _downwards_. 

"Stop grinning, it's not funny."

"You're not security here, so be careful, Carisi!" 

Rafael points a finger at him and then turns around to bend over a tiny table. Sonny sees several papers spread out. He can only guess these are notes, there are words scribbled all over them. It's a kind of sophistication to the approach of their situation that Sonny doesn't expect from Rafael. 

"It's about survival, Rafael!" 

Because what Rafael does is bold. Sonny has a knife and Rafael knows that. They all have knives, for the sole reason Sonny just pointed out. 

He shouldn't turn his back to him. 

"It's what I'm doing."

"Not just us!" 

Rafael turns around quickly. It's a motion so quick that it tears Sonny out of the motion. It's scary for being so unexpected. Unexpected in its accentuation. 

It only takes one or two steps to close the distance between them and suddenly he stands close, very close. 

_Dangerously_ close. 

Sonny does his best to not show the surprise that has come over him.

With Rafael being so close to him, Sonny gets a chance to study his face. It's too pretty for all the combative spirit he spreads is the first thing that Sonny decides. It's a face that promises kindness, but delivers anger. 

A few summersaults backwards is what Sonny's heart is taking, maybe a desperate attempt to find a way back into the moment. An attempt to tear Sonny's attention away from Rafael's expression. It's only that he can feel Rafael's breath on his skin, this is how close he is. Their noses are close to touching, _the fuck_! 

"Who is 'us' exactly?" 

The reason why Sonny can't answer is because he's using all his strength to keep his breath steady. If he tried to show confidence he misses by miles, and still it is what Sonny needs of himself. 

"Certainly not _them_!" 

As a response Sonny doesn't blink. That's a success considering that he still can't catch his breath. 

"We are not wanted." It's not evidence or an opinion that Rafael offers, but a profound fact. The confidence ( _What Sonny would give to have confidence like that!_ ) oozes from every single one of his pores, leaving no room for doubt. "This is why we are here. We are a collateral damage and hope at the same time. The counsel should've thought this irony through."

Rafael's eyes are green. 

They sting, but Sonny can hold eye contact. Even if these green eyes can see right through him and into him at the same time. They have a hold on him, one that Sonny can't quite explain, but if Rafael told him that he is reading his thoughts at the moment, Sonny would believe him. 

Because Sonny is sure that Rafael knows. He knows how fast Sonny's heart is beating, for all Sonny wants to do is run away. 

And Sonny can only hope that Rafael mistakes it for bravery that he doesn't. 

"Us humans." 

These are two simple words and Sonny only hums them. In his opinion there's neither more to say nor with more urgency. 

Rafael huffs. Sonny is slightly startled by the sudden whiff that strokes over his face and immediately feels the heat burning into his cheeks. 

"You are only one of us by chance, Carisi. I know you didn't play that card, you didn't ask for this." Rafael quickly wets his lips and Carisi cannot help but flick his eyes to watch the fast motion. "And mostly, you didn't ask to get _out of this_. So I give you that." 

Sonny feels the heat creeping down his neck and tickling the tips of his little hairs there. And Sonny feels endlessly embarrassed for it. 

"This is why you can be here among us, with us. You are safe here." 

It is a promise and with this Rafael takes a step back, only to scrutinize Sonny even closer. And Sonny can only congratulate his bravery that he doesn't breathe out when he is relieved into some distance. 

"But you need to earn your place here." 

"Unlike the others?" 

"No, like everyone else. Me included." 

Now, Sonny breathes out. He breathes out the fear that is parallizing him. Not fear of Rafael, Sonny is not afraid of him, unless maybe the effect his charme has on him, but the fear he feels since the moment he took foot into the dropship. When he realized, just like the other explorers what was happening. When not fucking up didn't feel like an option. 

"We need Forlorn. It's madness if you're trying to do this alone, not to mention all the lives your putting at risk." 

"Which lives?" 

Sonny bites his lips.

"At the moment, I'm really not sure who's more in danger," he tries to correct himself. "Not that it matters." 

"Oh, it does because strong people should help the less advantaged."

"It doesn't matter, because we're all in this together." 

Rafael shakes his head lightly. There's a sadness in this gesture. One that Sonny can't quite place. It looks to him as if Rafael is not really denying, more that he has given up on something that he might try to find again. 

"If you want O'Halloran to work on the radio, forget it." 

"Rafael…" 

"There are priorities and his is to get the rover going."

"We're not on the ship anymore, Rafael." 

Rafael considers Sonny for a long moment. Again, Sonny cannot quite place the expression. Once more, he gets the impression that he can trust him, even though he _shouldn't_. There's determination, but there's also sadness in Rafael's eyes, a beauty that hits a little too close to home. 

And Sonny doesn't know if he's scared or if he's made feel safe. Because quite inexplicable, he feels the latter with Rafael. Or at least, Sonny takes Rafael's word for it. 

"I'm trying to do this better." 

"Then _be_ better!" 

The raise of his voice comes as much as a surprise to Sonny than it does to Rafael, but Sonny trusts his impulse and turns around to leave. 

Also turning his back to Rafael. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
